Scarlet's adventure with mutated Robots
by Herlates
Summary: When you have a weird girl like Scarlet, you should know not to add giant alien robots to the mix. Did the universe know though? NO! Now we have an adventure. Lucky for you peeps, I'm going to tell you the whole story... I should really get a new job. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Scarlet-MY Scarlet- the rest is owned by some company.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Scarlet. Scarlet: Just be happy you created me

The girl stood in front of the purple car. She had scrunched up her face in a way that made her seem annoyed. Her mouth opened. "Oh Shit." she sighed, "I am so not ready for this."

The car released a sound that she thought was similar to a growl. Miraculously, she turned to look behind her and remembered the children who accompanied her. "I'm not a child"said a boy with black hair and the brown haired cutie standing behind him nodded in agreement.

Scarlet then realized that she was talking out loud and the annoyed looks of the child-, people who were more or less her age proved that. The look of the somewhat 30 feet, blue and pink, female robot also reinforced that idea. It was at that moment that Scarlet realized that she should stop voicing out her thoughts to stop them thinking she was insane. Even the car seemed to ! "Says the girl who keeps calling us kids."blurted the brown haired kid. "Hey adorable little youngsters like you aren't meant to be sassy. Especially to someone who has a hangover!" cried out Scarlet.

The robots stopped their fighting to stare curiously at Scarlet with their huge blinking eye-things. "You're not hanging over anything?" stated the girl robot. Scarlet rolled her eyes. "I thought alien robots that talk were supposed to be super intelligent. Seriously though, could you at least pretend to know what I'm talking about so you don't ruin all movie nights I've had. Please?" she questioned.

While the robots returned to their fighting, the boys decided to stare at her in disbelief. Scarlet stared right back at them. "What?" she said. The older boy opened his mouth, but closed it shaking his head. The younger boy stood silently. Comically, the three of them stood together. Each searched their brains in an attempt to start a conversation. The tension could have been sliced with a butter knife.

"Leave him alone!" blurted young Raf. Jack and Scarlet turned to see a looming black figure staring at them with no eyes. "Please?" squeaked Raf. He seemed to shrink back when the black robot took a step towards them. Jack quickly pulled Raf and Scarlet away, ignoring Scarlet's protests of being dragged. "Bad move." he said and the three of them started to run away.

They climbed into a large pipe and sat in its shadows. "Look, that was really brave of you to stop big black robot from crushing big yellow robot, but please don't do that again. I have a concert to go to next week and I really don't want to miss it!" she whispered to Raf frantically. The black robot's face peered into the pipe, but was quickly removed and replaced by the yellow robot. He whirred and bleeped out a few noises. "Thank you," whispered Jack and the three of them climbed out of the pipe and ran out of the battleground.

One hoped to never see the robots again, one hoped he would be able to get another toy muscle car and one hoped she would still be able to see the concert next week. Little did they know, none of them would get their wishes come true. Although that concert would have been truly awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Alright folks, I'm just gonna give you a bit of info that I was supposed to give you in chapter 1.

Look I'm sorry- it's my first story and all that.

Anyway Scarlett is my OC and I can't give you a personality thing cause I change her-A LOT. Anyway, this story is about Team prime-they're awesome, I don't own them and I wish I did. So this story will have a lot of mistakes-can't blame me I'm young- so I would like it if you gave me constructive criticism. Thanks for listening y'all- hope I-WE ALL become famous writers or artists or movie stars or whatever. Just be famous.

PS: I hit that full stop at the end SO hard it was awesome.

**This is thinking **

_This is thinking out loud _

* * *

Scarlett looked at Jack and Raf from behind the tree. She listened to their conversation creepily.

"Okay, so you know yesterday. Let's not ever mention that day again okay?" he whispered, glancing around him. His eyes landed on the tree and watched the girl trying to eavesdrop from behind it. She failed miserably at hiding when he saw her.

"Ummm, you know we can see you right?"he questioned.

**Oh Fudge he saw me- abort mission, abort mission immediately! **She strolled onto the concrete path from the green grass, her calm face a mask for her panic. She stood in front of the boys and pointed straight ahead.

"You know, one of the robots are right there listening to your conversation."she stated out of the blue. Together they stood in front of the motorcycle whilst a girl with pig-tails drew it. However, a yellow and black car from the corner suddenly drew their attention with a loud beep. Taking the initiative, Scarlett dragged Jack and Raf to the car. They arrived the same moment the door slid open.

"It wants us to get in?" Jack said hesitantly, waving his hand half-heartedly. A few beeps were ejected from the car. Raf looked at Jack naively.

"Nope just me and her. Your ride is over there." he said pointing at the blue and pink motorcycle.

Scarlett and Jack put on their how-did-you-know-that faces on, directing them at Raf. Raf obliviously hopped into the car. Sighing, Scarlett climbed into the passenger seat and watched the doors slide back into place. Staring morosely at Jack's scared face through the tinted window, she sat in the seat dramatically before realising which seat she was forced into.

"Wait, why are you in the driver's seat? You shouldn't even be old enough to go to middle school!"she exclaimed. The car started to drive, carrying them into unknown places.

"I'm 13 you know."he said, offended by her remark. She sighed.

"Fine. What's your name anyway? I'm Scarlett" she asked. He smiled.

"Raf, that other boy was Jack by the way." he replied. Scarlett suddenly fell into deep thought before a look of outrage was presented on her face.

"How are you two on first name basis already? Have you been meeting secretly without me! We were **all** almost killed yesterday you know, not just you two!" She yelled. Folding her arms across her chest, turning her head and crossing her legs- she huffed snootily. Raf looked up and sighed.

* * *

So how was that?


End file.
